hpwandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter's wand
|bought = 1991 |broken = 1997 |repaired = 1998 |wood = Holly |core = |length = 11" |flexibility = Nice and supple |ability = Patronus Charm }} was possibly (and most likely) created around 1938. It was purchased from Garrick Ollivander in 1991, which happened to be Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Its wood is Holly and its core is a phoenix feather. Ollivander stated that was an unusual combination, which may be the source of Harry's amazing power. The core was donated by Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Fawkes also donated a feather to Voldemort's wand, making his and Harry's wands brothers with twin cores. Description The wand looks sort of like a burnt tree, with a black handle and brown tip. The handle has small bumps in a few locations. In the first two films, it appears to be quite thick and tall, which changed when Alfonso Cuarón, the director of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, allowed Daniel Radcliffe to choose a wand that seemed to fit his personality. History Use at Hogwarts Harry used his wand many times, mostly at Hogwarts, because he had the trace on him until he was seventeen, which is the age a wizard is considered "of age." He did use it outside of Hogwarts on some occasions, though. In the 1994-1995 school year, he used it in the Triwizard Tournament many times, such as summoning his firebolt, stunning Victor Krum (who was under the Imperius Curse), and sending red sparks in the sky in order to rescue Fleur Delacour. His wand was not, however, used in the Final Battle because Harry was using Draco Malfoy's wand, which he obtained during the brief duel at the Malfoy Manor. It is unknown what he did with Draco's wand. Broken On Christmas eve of 1997, Hermione Granger revealed to Harry that his wand had broken during their duel against Nagini, who was in disguise of Bathilda Bagshot. Between the time his wand was destroyed and repaired, Harry used a snatcher's wand that Ron Weasley stole. That did not work out very well, because Ron was the true master of the wand being the person to disarm the snatcher. Repaired Harry repaired his wand in 1998 using the Elder Wand shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, and shortly before the Elder Wand's destruction. The Elder Wand happened to be the one only wand capable of repairing other wands, because of its extreme power. Behind the Scenes shows Harry the two halves of his wand]] *J.K.Rowling did not have much trouble coming up with the wood for Harry's wand. *Harry's wand is sometimes 14 inches long. *According to the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, the wand is #963 on Mr. Ollivander's shelves. *In the films, Harry's wand is shown with a dark wood even though Holly is Birch-colored. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (Video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7'' *''Barnes & Noble pens'' * Pottermore References *Harry Potter Wiki *YouTube *Pottermore *The Official Harry Potter Website External Links Category:Wand Category:Phoenix_feather_wand Category:Student_wand Category:S.P.E.W._member_wand Category:Order_of_the_Phoenix_wand Category:Ministry_of_Magic_wand Category:Dumbledore's Army wand Category:Potter family possessions Category:Slug Club wand Category:Dueling Club wand Category:Auror wand Category:Golden Trio wand Category:Advanced magic wand Category:Weasley family possessions Category:Malfoy family possessions Category:Deathly Hallow owner wand